


Tracks

by Hectrex



Series: Legends [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: Where does the hunt take them, and wait awaits their prey?
Series: Legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877143
Kudos: 6





	Tracks

The hunt continues, paper and glass crunching underneath as Bloodhound watches track after track spike its imprint upon the loose pavement in a frantic escape commanded by legs filled with terror.

Terror is the operative drive in their prey, disarmed by the hunter's deft hands and sent into a Stim-fueled retreat that was soon chased by a call of roaring.

Roaring through the streets, the prey seeks safety if he can only reach there.

"There" is where, exactly?

Exactly at the end of his trip.

His trip is short-lived.

Lived fast.

Fast found.

_Found_.

Found alive.

Alive, bloodied.

Bloodied, but with dignity.

Dignity is an honor.

An honor is graced on worthy warriors as the hunter follows the old paths.

Paths of branching complexity lay before them, with no clear end or route foreseeable to any who observe, yet Bloodhound knows the Allfather will lead them in wisdom.

Wisdom leads _Blóðhundr_ to a new fight, both within the games and beyond, that will require further _styrkur_ and foster further _heiður_ , but until their end comes, they leave this prey and seek out another, and so the hunt continues.


End file.
